The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Celosia, botanically known as Celosia argentea and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Venezuela Pink’.
The new Celosia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Celosia argentea cultivar Venezuela Dark, not patented. The new Celosia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the cultivar Venezuela Dark in a greenhouse controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Celosia by cuttings in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Celosia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.